The Requiem of Wormy
by girfukker6669
Summary: Well, it's really just a story, not a song. But requiem sounded cool. Basically, an excerpt from the episode Wormy, which now includes Wormy's thoughts. Oneshot.


**A/N: So, I decided to do a quick oneshot. New catergory because I wanted to try something different. I'll probably do some short stories for a bit, then make another long one soon. Okay? **

**Enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

><p>Two friends, a yellow sponge and a pink sea star, wearing helmets to enable them to breathe in air, slammed the door behind them. "We're back, Wormy! Wormy, Wormy!" They picked up a jar set upon a table in the middle of the glass underwater dome they stood in.<p>

"Wormy? Where's Wormy? What's that thing?" Patrick peered into the jar that once held a dear friend of Spongebob and him.

Now in the jar only held a mysterious creature, a small ribbon, and a hollow shell of what once was. Unable to speak, the creature thought, _Come on guys! It's me! I'm here! You can stop playing around now!_

"He's gotta be in here." Spongebob opens the jar, expecting that to help him find his lost friend.

The creature flew out, trying to get the sponge's attention. _Hey, Spongebob! I'm right here!_

Spongebob continued. "I think something bad happened to Wormy."

Patrick took note of the ribbon in the jar. "He left his 'Best Friend' ribbon behind!"

_Guys! Cut it out!_ The creature flew onto the sponge's helmet.

One look at the creature and Spongebob screams, Patrick joining in. "Aaaaaahhhh!" The two of them ran behind the table.

The creature stared at them incredulously. _What? What did I do?_

The sea star questioned, fearing for his life, "What is that _thing_?"

Spongebob replied, just as afraid as his friend, "I don't know Patrick, but whatever it is, it must've eaten Wormy!"

Patrick shouted dramatically. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?"

SpongeBob whispered to his friend. "Quick, Patrick! We need to make a run for the door!"

_Guys, where are you going?_ The creature flew in front of the door, the only way out. _Can't you stay longer? And what's this "monster" you're talking about?_

The sponge shouted in fear, stopping before he ran into the creature. "Noo! Patrick, he's blocking our only exit!" Him and Patrick ran towards the back of the dome, behind the only actual tree found at that depth.

The sea star panicked. "Now what? We're trapped in here with that- that 'Best Friend Eater'!" Unbeknownst to them, the creature was flying over to them.

His friend tried to reassure him. "Let's not panic. We just have to stick together. Remember, it's two against one, right Patrick? ... Patrick?"

Spongebob turns to see the creature in place of Patrick. _Hey there, Spongebob!_

"Aaaah! He's eaten Patrick!" The sponge jumped into a nearby barrel to escape.

_Hey, are we playing hide and seek or something? That would be cool, if you guys would let me cover my eyes before you hide._ The creature could hear mumbling coming from the barrel. They soon climbed out and set up a telephone in a jar, hiding behind a table afterwards. _What are you guys doing now?_

The phone starts ringing. "It's for you!" Patrick called out.

SpongeBob whispered, "it's working... He's gonna answer it..."

_Quit playing around guys, for the last time._ The creature flew by, ignoring the phone.

Patrick shouted in frustration. "Tartar Sauce!"

A few minutes later, the sea star is on a plate with an apple in his mouth. SpongeBob is setting the scene. "You look pretty appetizing Patrick. Now just stay here and wait for the monster. I'll go get the net."

As he walks away to get the net, the creature flies near and lands on Patrick's back. _Why are you dressed like this? These are some weird games you guys are playing_.

Patrick gets nervous. "SpongeBob! Hurry up with that net!"

SpongeBob calls out from a few yards away. "Hold on Patrick!"

Patrick looks at the creature. "I really don't taste that good, Mr. Monster."

As the creature thinks, he crawls closer to Patrick's head. _Taste good? Patrick, what are you-_

Patrick runs off as soon as he sees the creature up close. Spongebob has the net ready now. "I'm coming, Patrick!" The sea star goes right through the net, breaking open the top of his helmet as he hits the tree. It fills with acorns.

The creature flutters towards Spongebob, exasperated. _Spongebob, why are you two acting like this?_

The sponge panics. "No, Mr. Monster, please don't eat me! No, no, no! Spare me, I don't taste good, no! No, no, please!" He calms down, realizing something. "Wait a second." He pulls out his bubble wand and soap, and captures the creature in a bubble. "Yeah!" he cheered as he watched the creature float towards the door.

_Wha- Why am I in a bubbl-_ The creature's thought was cut short as it saw its reflection on the bubble. _Agh! Who is that? Is... Is that me? Is that why you guys are so afraid of me?_

The creature didn't realize it had already floated out of the dome until the door slammed behind it. _I guess I could look for someone else to play with out here. But why do I look like this? Oh, I wish Sandy were here. She would know what to do._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This probably isn't my best work. But I have a reason. All of Spongebob and Patrick's dialogue are direct quotes from the transcript! I originally did it to make it seem more accurate, but it ended up being a good challenge. So a good chunk of it isn't my writing, so it threw me off.**

**So, good? Bad? Should I never try this sort of thing again?**


End file.
